Superboy: 1984 (Parte Uno)
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Conner Kent, descendiente directo de Superman en el siglo 30, deberá viajar al pasado para evitar que Alexis Luthor (tátara-tátara-nieta de Lex) asesine a Clark Kent cuando tenia 6 años de edad en Smallville. Lo que el Chico de Acero no se imagina es que acabara enfrentando una gran amenaza de origen milenario: LOS MANHUNTERS.


**SUPERBOY: 1984**

**Parte Uno**

**(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo)**

* * *

**Prologo**

**Visitante del futuro **

**Metrópolis. Febrero de 1984. **

**Interior de una tienda de ropa. Noche. **

El guardia de seguridad estaba aburrido. Había recorrido como veinte veces aquél pasillo y ya estaba harto de ver siempre lo mismo: maniquíes y ropa femenina de todo tipo. Alumbrando un montón de aquellos muñecos con su linterna, llegó a convencerse de que había errado fiero cuando escogió la profesión de vigilante nocturno en aquella famosa cadena de tiendas de lencería…

-¡Por Dios! Esto es un cementerio – se quejó – Nunca pasa nada.

Bostezó. Iba a seguir su camino cuando un sonido seco y bastante feo retumbó en el interior del aparentemente –hasta el momento– desierto local. Frunciendo el ceño, se dirigió a la fuente del inusitado ruido, encontrándose cara a cara con un intruso.

-¡Hey! ¿Cómo has entrado? – le preguntó ásperamente, sorprendiéndolo _"in fraganti"_ en pleno acto de robarse un montón de ropa. Estaba dejando prácticamente "pelados" a un grupo de maniquíes.

-Ay… se suponía que no debía haber nadie por este corredor en este momento – exclamó el intruso, nervioso - ¡Malditos cálculos espaciotemporales!

El guardia de seguridad enarcó una ceja. Con el haz de su linterna, iluminó al ladrón… que en realidad, era ladrona, puesto que se trataba de una mujer. O, mejor dicho, una chica. Una bonita chica pelirroja de ojos verdes. Miraba al vigilante compungida, mientras sostenía todavía las pruebas del delito entre sus manos.

-¿Saben tus padres lo que estás haciendo? – le preguntó el guardia, la aspereza del principio remitiendo un poco – Este no es lugar para una chica tan joven. Al menos, no a estas altas horas de la noche, ¿sabes?

-Lo siento, señor – la pelirroja bajó la vista, afligida – Sólo estaba buscando algo de ropa para ponerme, es todo – explicó.

-Ya, ya. Está bien. Tranquila. Oye, tienes un acento raro al hablar…

-Es que... vera, soy prácticamente algo así como una _extranjera_, je.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Alexis.

-Es un nombre muy bonito. Hace juego contigo, guapa.

El coqueteo del vigilante era auténticamente descarado por dos sencillas razones: la primera, la más evidente, la diferencia notable de edad entre ambos. Mientras que la ladrona no tendría más de 20 o 21 años, el hombre bordeaba con facilidad los 40 y pico. La segunda, por la más que llamativa posición de poder dominante y ventajosa en la que se encontraba. El tipo, sabiendo todo esto y aburrido como estaba por su monótona rutina, había decidido aprovecharse de la situación al máximo. Después de todo –razonó él – la que estaba en falta y en un verdadero aprieto era ella, justamente.

-Te diré qué vamos a hacer, Alexis: voy a olvidar que te he visto y hasta voy a dejar que te lleves algunas de estas prendas – le dijo.

-¿De verdad? – el rostro de la chica se iluminó notoriamente - ¡Caray! ¡Gracias, señor!

-…Pero claro, antes vas a tener que hacerme un _"pequeño favor"_.

La sonrisa que le dirigió a la muchacha fue la de un auténtico depravado sexual. Alexis frunció el ceño, lo miró de arriba abajo evaluándolo, e hizo una mueca de asco.

-¡Eugh! ¡Estás de broma! ¡No te tocaría ni con una pluma! ¡Por favor! ¿Por quién me has tomado?

La sonrisa del vigilante nocturno se evaporó. De repente, se enfureció.

-Pero… ¡Mocosa estúpida! ¿Quién te has creído que eres? _¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme así?_ ¡Voy a darte un buen escarmiento, antes de entregarte a la policía por robar e irrumpir en un local privado! ¡Puedes creerlo, voy a asegurarme de que la paliza que te voy a dar la recuerdes toda tu vida!

Ya manoteaba el palo ajustado a su cinturón, cuando Alexis lo sorprendió actuando con premeditación. Abandonando la máscara de aparente fragilidad femenina, se transformó en una terrible guerrera. Le propinó una rasante patada en pleno rostro, con un estudiado movimiento de karate y luego, mientras él retrocedía, la nariz partida y saliéndole abundante sangre, extrajo de alguna parte un afilado estilete. Se lo hundió sin contemplaciones en el corazón, matándolo en el acto.

-Cerdo – Alexis pateó el cadáver con violencia. Guardó el estilete y continuó sacándoles la ropa a los maniquíes del local, despreocupadamente.

Instantes después, vestida con las prendas robadas y con un montón de bolsas cargadas con más ropa, salía por la parte trasera de la tienda, silbando una canción. Llegó a una esquina y paró a un taxi que justo atinaba pasar por allí.

-¿Adónde, señorita? – le preguntó el conductor.

-A la terminal de ómnibus más cercana. Tengo que tomar cuanto antes el que va a salir para Smallville, Kansas – dijo y sonrió.

Su nombre era Alexis Luthor, tátara-tátara-nieta del infame Lex Luthor, enemigo número uno de Superman. Venia del futuro, del siglo 30, y tenía una misión bien clara en mente: _matar a Clark Kent_.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**El Chico de Acero **

**Metrópolis. Invierno de 1984. **

Con un suspiro eléctrico y un bostezo colectivo, la gran ciudad se despertaba aquella lluviosa mañana de invierno con estas palabras de un famoso locutor de radio:

-¡Arriba, Metrópolis! Eddie Lash, la "Voz de la Costa Este", los acompaña hasta el mediodía. Son las 08:58 y estamos en la 99.09 FM de tu dial. ¡Ya basta de tormentas! Cuatro semanas es mucho tiempo. No pisen los charcos y cuídense, que puede caerles un rayo azul del cielo – hizo una pausa. Miró al técnico de sonido en su cabina, tras la ventana de cristal contigua al estudio radial y asintió, con una sonrisa en su aseado rostro – Y ahora, las principales noticias de la jornada – otra pausa, mientras el sonidista metía la cortina musical del noticiero – _Long Beach, California. Una mujer estéril dio a luz tras la implantación de un ovulo fertilizado en otra mujer. Los científicos celebran el éxito de este tratamiento y aseguran un luminoso porvenir para las personas gracias a esta técnica revolucionaria._ ¿Alguien dijo _"manipulación genética en puerta"_? Yo no – rió. Pasó a otra noticia – _El transbordador espacial Challenger aterrizó en Cabo Cañaveral tras once días de permanencia en el espacio, durante los cuales dos astronautas realizaron el primer paseo espacial autopropulsado de la Historia._ ¿Qué tal? ¿A que no te encantaría darte una vuelta por allá arriba, Charlie? ¿Eh? – le guiñó el ojo de manera cómplice al sonidista. Tras el cristal, el otro asintió – Quien no pudiera… en fin. Estamos en la 99.09 FM del dial. Soy Eddie Lash, la "Voz de la Costa Este". Y ahora, vamos con un poco de música… para estar a tono con el clima tormentoso de allá fuera, suena Prince y su tema _"Purple Rain"_, Lluvia Purpura…

Los acordes de la voz del famoso cantante se dejaron oír por los altavoces y parlantes de todas las radios que sintonizaban aquella emisora. Casi al mismo tiempo, caía un rayo en el techo del rascacielos donde tenía sus oficinas el "Daily Planet". Una figura se irguió, sobre el inmenso globo terráqueo que coronaba la cima del edificio, eterno emblema del periódico metropolitano. Un curioso y muy guapo joven, vestido con un traje azul y una capa roja. En el pecho, llevaba como símbolo una "S" estilizada…

El muchacho observó el horizonte de rascacielos que lo rodeaba con cierto asombro. Dejó que la lluvia que caía del cielo lo empapara durante un buen rato, antes de pegar un salto y echarse a volar por al aire.

"_Bueno. Lo logré"_, pensó, mirando otra vez a la ciudad que discurría bajo él. _"Metrópolis. 1984. Sin duda, todo un cambio respecto al siglo de dónde vengo. Pero no puedo entretenerme. Tengo una misión". _

Mientras volaba, la lluvia lo fastidiaba un poco, pero sabía de antemano que en aproximadamente un par de minutos, la tormenta cesaría abruptamente y que las nubes se dispersarían, permitiéndole el paso a la brillante luz solar.

Su nombre era Conner Kent. Provenía del futuro, del siglo 30.

Era descendiente directo del poderoso Superman y como él, un superhéroe. Trabajaba para la Legión, un grupo de defensores y justicieros metahumanos que luchaban contra el mal, ayudando a los más débiles y oprimidos.

En su mundo, se lo conocía con el nombre de "Superboy". Estaba allí, en el pasado, en mitad de una importante misión doble: atrapar a Alexis Luthor y evitar el asesinato de un niño de seis años de edad. Un niño destinado a convertirse, en los tiempos venideros, en una auténtica leyenda viviente.

Un niño llamado Clark Kent.

_Su tátara-tátara-abuelo. _

-Si Alexis mata a Clark Kent en el pasado, el futuro podría cambiar – recordó las palabras que le dijera uno de los tres miembros fundadores de la Legión, antes de partir en su viaje – La línea temporal está en peligro. Debes detenerla y frustrar el asesinato a toda costa.

Conner había aceptado la misión, conociendo de antemano los altos riesgos que la misma implicaban. Sabía que no volvería al siglo 30 hasta no haber cumplido con su propósito: asegurarse de que el pequeño Clark estaba cien por cien a salvo.

Tal y como lo previno, la lluvia sobre Metrópolis finalmente cesó. Las nubes se dispersaron y salió el sol. Conner voló a toda prisa, un manchón rojo y azul, apenas un borrón para el hipotético ocasional espectador de tal hazaña en ese periodo temprano de tiempo. Sus directrices principales eran las de pasar desapercibido lo más que pudiera, a fin de no alterar demasiado la línea de tiempo. Lamentablemente para él, el destino iba a intervenir en contra de sus deseos y lo hizo mediante un grito femenino de socorro, captado en pleno vuelo por su super-oido. Se detuvo en el aire y se volvió flotando en dirección del llamado…

-¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! – escuchó - ¡Me han robado! ¡Ayuda! ¡Policía!

"_Demonios"_, pensó Conner. Estuvo a punto de ignorar el pedido, pero su sentido del deber fue más fuerte, impeliéndole a contestar a aquella emergencia inesperada.

Un carterista le había sustraído violentamente el bolso a una mujer y se daba a la fuga, corriendo por un callejón. Superboy decidió detenerlo, aun a costa de romper sus planes de pasar desapercibido. Razonó que un _"pequeño acto heroico" _no era tan grave como para alterar _toda_ la continuidad de espacio-tiempo.

Atajó al delincuente a la salida del callejón, cortándole la huida. El hombre lo miró, bastante sorprendido por aquel extraño muchacho, con su aún más extraña vestimenta encima.

-Robar es un delito – le dijo Conner, serio, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho en una pose que su ancestro se encargaría de volver popular durante su carrera superheroica y que él había visto por primera vez en los Archivos Históricos – Yo que tú, iría devolviéndole el bolso a esa señora…

-¿Pero quién carajo…? – empezó el ladrón, retrocediendo.

Iba a escapar. Superboy se movió más rápido que él y lo atrapó. Lo alzó fácilmente en el aire y le hizo soltar lo robado. De un salto, el Chico de Acero volvió al sitio donde se cometiera el ilícito y le devolvió el bolso a su dueña, quién lo miró totalmente estupefacta.

-Perdóneme. Me encantaría quedarme a charlar, pero tengo prisa – Conner metió bruscamente al ladrón en un contenedor de la basura. Procedió luego a sellar la tapa con su visión de calor, dejándolo atrapado en su interior – Listo. Así no irá muy lejos. Ahora ya puede llamar a la policía y presentar cargos en su contra – miró a la mujer, sonriendo. Ella sólo se limitó a abrir la boca, asombrada – Nos vemos.

Se marchó, volando. Rápidamente, retomó su camino.

Su próximo destino: _Smallville, Kansas_.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Smallville en los 80's **

Mientras que en la Costa Este las principales ciudades habían sufrido los embates del crudo invierno merced a tormentas –de lluvia y de nieve–, en Kansas las cosas eran un poco distintas. Sí, también hacía frío, aunque el frío allá era diferente. Más seco, no tan húmedo como en Metrópolis.

Conner divisó al pueblo desde el aire a varios kilómetros de distancia. Había tardado lo suyo volando hasta allí. Ahora era mediodía, aproximadamente. El sol brillaba con fuerza y nada hacía presagiar la inminencia de un gran mal o peligro.

"_Mejor voy con cuidado ahora"_, pensó, descendiendo en la entrada del pueblo, _"Esta vez, creo que lo mejor será cambiar de táctica para no ser tan llamativo". _

Se miró su traje. Sí, iba a ser muy difícil pasar desapercibido con esas mallas azules y esa capa de color rojo. Maldijo su falta de previsión; no había traído otra ropa para el viaje. No lo creyó necesario. Ahora, vio cuánto se había equivocado.

La providencia no lo dejó sólo. Encontró unas ropas colgadas sobre una soga en el patio de la granja más cercana. No le agradó la idea de robarlas, pero otra no le quedó. Se las colocó detrás del gran cartel ubicado a la entrada del pueblo, letrero éste cuyo contenido rezaba lo siguiente: _"BIENVENIDOS A SMALLVILLE… Un buen lugar para vivir"_.

Allí mismo escondió su traje de Superboy, en buen recaudo y a mano, por si las dudas llegaba a necesitarlo. La ropa robada era de un muchacho dos talles más grandes que él y le iba muy holgada, pero para ir hasta el pueblo bastarían. Una vez allí, intentaría conseguir algo mejor…

Fue de esa manera que Conner Kent entró caminando en la pequeña ciudad de sus ancestros. Lo hizo mirando todo con sorpresa.

Smallville, en los años 80's, seguía viéndose como el típico pueblito norteamericano con reminiscencias de los 50's o 60's todavía en pie: había casas de ladrillo, tiendas comerciales, pequeños almacenes, joyerías, un banco, una iglesia, una plaza, oficina de correos, puestos de periódicos en las esquinas, etc, etc, etc.

En la avenida principal, Conner se vio rodeado de gente que paseaba despreocupada. No vio en aquellas sencillas gentes los evidentes signos de tensión de los siglos venideros. La Humanidad en 1984 era una raza simple, sencilla, sin grandes pretensiones ni despliegues tecnológicos de hecho, pero el germen estaba allí. Le bastó con mirar hacia una tienda de electrónica y descubrir como novedad en el escaparate una _"Macintosh 128K", _anunciada como "la mejor computadora en el mercado". Para Conner, aquel aparato expuesto a la venta era un adefesio obsoleto. Al menos, lo era para el mundo del que venía, donde existían otro tipo de ordenadores y aparatos que dejarían a más de una de aquellas humildes personas sin habla durante semanas, meses y hasta puede que años.

Conner continuó caminando, viendo dónde empezaba con sus pesquisas. Supuestamente, Alexis estaba en 1984 desde hace un par de horas. La chica le llevaba una clara ventaja. Sin duda, pese a proceder del mismo periodo histórico que él, conocía –por sus lecturas y estudios– mucho mejor aquella época. Sabría cómo moverse y qué resortes tocar para hacer de las suyas. Conner deseaba poder llegar a tiempo para frenarla. Si no lo hacía y ella cumplía con su objetivo… de sólo pensar en la magnitud del desastre, le daban escalofríos.

Decidió probar suerte entrando en una tienda de abarrotes cercana. Tenía que empezar por algún lugar, de todas maneras. El dependiente – el típico pueblerino de carácter tranquilo – le echó una mirada con cierta curiosidad. Conner se la atribuyó a la ropa holgada que llevaba puesta, recordándose de nuevo que en cuanto pudiera, cambiaria esas improvisadas prendas de vestir por algo mejor y más acorde con su físico.

Después de mirar un rato algunos productos alimenticios y marcas totalmente inexistentes y extintas en el siglo 30, se acercó al hombre tras el mostrador para realizarle algunas preguntas…

-Disculpe – empezó – De casualidad, ¿no habrá visto pasar por aquí recientemente a una chica bonita y pelirroja, verdad? No es muy alta y tiene los ojos verdes.

-Hum… la verdad, la descripción justamente me suena… a ver, déjeme pensar – el dependiente hizo memoria. Se tomó su tiempo. Conner aguardó, expectante. ¿Podría ser que al primer intento hubiera acertado en la diana? ¿Estaba Alexis ya allí en Smallville? ¿Había llegado a tiempo para detenerla? – Mmh… Sí, la conozco. De hecho, hace poquito que pasó por aquí, pidiéndome indicaciones para llegar a la granja de los Kent.

Bingo.

Era ella, sin duda.

_¿Era ella? _

Tenía que estar cien por cien seguro. Hizo al dependiente otra pregunta.

-¿Dijo su nombre?

-Pues… sí. Pero, ¿por qué lo pregunta?

El hombre le dirigió una mirada más atenta. Conner decidió mentir, en parte, cuando respondió:

-Digamos que soy un amigo suyo, y que estoy tratando de localizarla. Pero tengo que saber si es ella _realmente_. ¿Dijo que se llamaba _Alexis_, verdad? ¿Alexis Luthor?

El dependiente pestañeó. Se rascó la cabeza, pensativo.

-Bueno, dijo que se llamaba Alexis, es verdad… pero eso de "Luthor", no. Para nada.

-¿No?

-No. Lo recordaría si hubiera sido así. Dijo otro apellido.

-¿Otro apellido? ¿Cuál?

-Thorul.

Conner asintió. Sí, era ella. _"Thorul"_ era un anagrama de "Luthor". Alexis intentaba –como él, en cierta forma– pasar desapercibida. De ahí el "cambio de apellido".

Ahora que sabía que su archienemiga estaba allí, venia lo más importante:

-Si no es mucha molestia, ¿podría indicarme dónde queda la granja Kent?

Cuando Conner se hubo ido, el dueño de la tienda se encaminó a la parte trasera, previamente colocar el cartel de "CERRADO" en la puerta. Tomó su teléfono y discó un número. Aguardó un momento hasta que del otro lado alguien lo atendió.

-¿Doctor Whitney? Soy Robert, de la tienda de abarrotes. Alguien más ha preguntado por la dirección de la granja de los Kent. Creo que tenemos dos posibles inconvenientes para nuestro proyecto…

* * *

**Capítulo 3 **

**La Familia Kent **

La granja de la Familia Kent era la vivienda más alejada de Smallville. Se llegaba usualmente a ella por un camino de tierra, convertido ahora en un lodazal por una reciente lluvia. Todo el mundo que los conocía en el pueblo decían que los Kent eran unas buenas personas; del padre, Jonathan, que era un hombre honrado y trabajador. De la madre, Martha, una esposa abnegada, inteligente y muy cálida. Y del hijo, Clark… bien, era un chico un poco raro, algo retraído y tímido, pero eso sí, muy educado.

En síntesis, para sus vecinos de Smallville, los Kent venían a ser algo así como la versión moderna de la Familia Ingalls: _enfrentando problemas cotidianos de tanto en tanto, pero eso sí, siempre unidos los unos a los otros._

Alexis los aborrecía.

Hacía rato que la pelirroja observaba la granja con un par de binoculares desde un terraplén cercano y ya sentía que su odio hacia la familia estaba más que justificado. Se convencía más y más que en cuanto acabara con su trabajo, tendría menos de qué preocuparse.

Odiaba a los Kent por muchas razones. Una de ellas era la conocida por todos allá en el siglo 30: Clark Kent –Superman– había hundido a la Familia Luthor cuando expuso públicamente las infamias de su antepasado. Gracias a ello, Lex Luthor fue finalmente detenido, juzgado, hallado culpable y condenado a cadena perpetua. Sus tristes días los acabaría tras las rejas, habiendo perdido toda su fortuna y dejándole como única herencia a sus descendientes el descredito y el escarnio público. Para la época de la que Alexis venia, apellidarse _"Luthor"_ era una especie de insulto agraviante, socialmente aceptado.

La otra razón por la que odiaba a la familia, era por la tortuosa –y frustrante– historia de amor que había tenido con su miembro más reciente, Conner Kent.

Conner y Alexis se habían conocido personalmente en los primeros años del Secundario. Lo suyo fue amor a primera vista. Pero sucedía que venían de mundos tan distintos y opuestos… y tenían códigos y valores morales tan diversos…

El sueño del muchacho era ser como su famoso antepasado, emular sus hazañas y prodigios de su carrera superheroica. Alexis, por otro lado, había crecido resentida respecto a todos los superhéroes en general, puesto que uno de ellos era la causa de la constante humillación pública que sufría su familia. Desde el vamos, la relación de los dos "tortolitos" estuvo salpicada de muchas peleas verbales, discusiones varias, reproches, llantos y planteamientos difíciles. Conner creía que el amor vencería cualquier obstáculo, superaría cualquier barrera y que la situación entre los dos iba a mejorar, pero no fue así. Nunca fue así. Por el contrario, no mejoró y empeoró.

La gota que colmó el vaso de Alexis vino cuando Conner le comunicó que se había presentado a un examen de admisión para ingresar en la Legión de Superhéroes y lo había pasado. _¡Cómo se enojó ella!_ Todavía se acordaba de la aspereza de sus palabras cuando le dijo que si tanto amaba a su _"legioncita de mierda"_ más que a ella, se quedara con ellos y que _nunca más_ volviera a buscarla. Lo que más sorprendió, entristeció y luego enojó a Alexis, empujándola a la vida criminal incluso, fue que él tomara al pie de la letra sus palabras. La abandonó y se fue con los legionarios para vivir una y mil aventuras…

Alexis lo odió por eso.

Alexis odiaba a _todos_ los superhéroes en general. Estaba más que decidida a hacer lo que tenía que hacer. _El mundo será un lugar mejor_ –razonaba– _cuando los superhéroes fueran borrados de la existencia._ Para eso estaba ella ahí, precisamente. Para acabar con el que iniciara toda la cadena de desastres, tanto los de su vida personal como familiar.

Ya lo decía el popular refrán: _"muerto el perro, muerta la rabia"._

Dejó a un lado los binoculares y rebuscó en la bolsa que había traído consigo al puesto de observación. Cerca, a su derecha, descansaba apoyada en el suelo un arma de aspecto evidentemente futurístico. Era una especie de rifle de algún tipo, cuyas municiones eran unas balas muy especiales. Alexis las tenía reservadas para alguien en concreto, un niño de seis años muy particular. Todavía no le había visto, pero seguramente no tardaría en aparecer. En cuanto lo hiciera, a Alexis no le temblaría el pulso en lo más mínimo para jalar el gatillo.

De la bolsa sacó un rudimentario _pasa-casetes_. En el siglo 30, de existir, sería considerado una reliquia. En 1984, en cambio, era algo bien normal y común. El otro nombre que recibía el aparato era "Walkman".

De la misma bolsa de la cual sacó el "Walkman", extrajo un par de casetes. Eligió uno de Madonna y lo puso. Se colocó unos audífonos y le dio al botón de play. La naciente Reina del Pop cantó en sus oídos su más reciente hit: _"Like a Virgin"_. Alexis se le unió, haciendo coro al tema musical mientras volvía a espiar la granja Kent con sus binoculares.

* * *

Dentro de la casa, el almuerzo familiar había terminado. Martha Kent retiraba los platos y los llevaba al fregadero para lavarlos. No lo hacía sola; su pequeño hijo de seis años Clark la ayudaba en lo que podía.

Jonathan, todavía sentado a la mesa, observaba a su hijo con cierto orgullo y cariño. Cada vez que iban al pueblo juntos, todo mundo lo felicitaba por lo educado que era. Él aceptaba de buen grado las felicitaciones de sus vecinos, sabiendo en su fuero interno que en muy gran medida, Clark era así por el tipo de educación que tanto Martha como él le impartían.

Y es que Clark _era especial_. Tan especial, que no parecía de este mundo.

De hecho, no lo era.

Jonathan se acordaba –y muy bien– de aquella noche en particular del año 1978, en la que sus vidas cambiaron para siempre, cuando aquel extraño cohete se estrelló en su propiedad y en su interior, Martha y él hallaron a aquel pobre bebé llorando… mismo niño que habían decidido adoptar como hijo propio y que ahora, con seis años de edad estaba ayudando a su madre con los platos en el fregadero.

Sí. Clark era especial y los Kent últimamente tenían sobradas muestras de que _"eso"_ que lo hacía único se manifestaba cada vez más de forma alarmante…

Jonathan no sabía cómo calificar aquello. _"Poderes"_ era un nombre ostentoso que se resistía a utilizar, pero no conocía otro. _"Dones"_ podría ser otra denominación aceptable, pero se prestaba a confusión. Sobre todo, cuando veía lo que el pequeño Clark podía llegar a hacer.

Los Kent tenían un gran temor entre los dos y era este: que alguien, alguna vez –sea la NASA, el Ejército o el Gobierno– viniera a buscar a Clark y se lo llevara. Tal era el pavor que les inspiraba esa posibilidad –y tanto el amor que le tenían a su hijo adoptivo– que ambos procuraban de común acuerdo mantener en el más absoluto de los secretos todo el asunto. Jonathan mismo había escondido la nave en el granero y tanto su mujer como él intentaban sumar a la educación del niño la idea de la precaución al exhibir sus poderes. De hecho, se lo desaconsejaban terminantemente y más delante de otros.

El caso es que todas aquellas precauciones funcionaban. Al menos, hasta la fecha, habían funcionado. Sobre el futuro –y qué iba a ser de Clark cuando ambos ya no estuvieran en este mundo– Jonathan no podía hacer nada, salvo especular. Y esperar que la forma en que Martha y él lo educaban hiciera del niño –al menos– un hombre de bien.

-En fin… - suspiró. Se puso de pie. Observó por una ventana al exterior. El sol brillaba con fuerza, pese al frio invernal. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer aquella tarde. Se puso un grueso pullover, se calzó sus botas para el barro y se colocó un viejo abrigo encima. Ya se disponía a salir de la casa cuando Clark lo llamó…

-Papá – dijo – ¿Puedo ir contigo?

El niño estaba parado en el vestíbulo, mirándolo de forma dudosa. Jonathan sonrió.

-¿Ya terminaste de ayudar a mamá en la cocina? – le preguntó.

-Sí.

-Bueno. Yo tengo que revisar algunas cosas en el establo y después ver a las vacas, así que… puedes acompañarme. Pero eso sí: _abrígate bien_. Afuera hay sol pero hace frío.

Clark asintió, contento. Adoraba pasar las tardes con su padre y entre los animalitos de la granja. Permitió que su madre le ayudara a cambiarse de ropa por otra más abrigada y luego salió con él al exterior.

-Uy… me olvidé – dijo, de repente.

-¿Qué pasa? – inquirió su padre. Ambos estaban ya a mitad de camino al establo. El niño se volvió corriendo hacia la casa y desde la puerta, llamó:

-¡Ven, _"Krypto"_! ¡Ven! ¡Ven aquí!

Un bonito cachorro blanco se levantó de un rincón al lado de una estufa encendida, se desperezó y moviendo la cola, trotó en pos de su joven amo.

Jonathan meneó la cabeza, sonriendo. _"Krypto"_. Un nombre muy curioso. Se le había ocurrido a Clark apenas Martha y él le regalaran el perro para su cumpleaños. Había sido un caso de bautizo espontaneo. Recordó que en aquella ocasión, él había sugerido como alternativa otro nombre un poco más común para el can: _"Rusty"_.

-No – había dicho Clark, acariciando el lomo del cachorro, que no paraba de lamerle el rostro – Se llamara _"Krypto"_. ¡Le encanta! ¿A que sí?

…Y _"Krypto"_ se había quedado. Había que admitirlo: era un nombre poco común para un perro, pero a aquel en especial le sentaba como anillo al dedo.

Ahora sí, con el cachorro pegando saltitos delante de ambos, padre e hijo retomaron su camino al establo.

A través de sus binoculares, Alexis les vio. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro. Con Madonna sonando por los auriculares que llevaba puestos cantando ahora _"Material Girl"_, la chica tomó su rifle y revisó la recamara. Las balas estaban en su lugar. Eran, como ya se ha dicho anteriormente, una munición muy especial: _balas recubiertas con Kryptonita, único material radiactivo cien por cien mortífero para un kryptoniano_.

Un regalito del futuro, destinado a la Familia Kent, por cortesía de la Dinastía Luthor.

Alexis se colocó el rifle al hombro. Se parapetó bien en su escondite y observó por la mirilla telescópica del arma, la cual se ajustó automáticamente. Apuntó al hombre de mediana edad que iba en compañía del niño –Jonathan Kent– y luego al mismo crio – Clark Kent–. En él centro toda su atención.

Su dedo se tensó sobre el gatillo…

* * *

Conner se acercaba caminando a la granja. Ya a la distancia en la que se encontraba, pudo divisar la casa, el granero y los establos. También vio a Jonathan y al pequeño Clark, junto con un perro blanco correteando entre ellos.

Una emoción inusitada lo embargó. Se detuvo y miró a ese chico.

Ese chico… significaba tanto. Para el mundo y para él. En el próximo siglo (el 21), muchos serían los que depositarían su confianza y fe en él, en el héroe en que se convertiría, en el símbolo de esperanza que representaría para generaciones enteras por venir.

Ese chico… su tátara-tátara-abuelo. Su ancestro.

Conner estaba tan, pero tan emocionado de verlo en vivo y en directo en aquél periodo temprano de tiempo, que no vio de dónde salió la bala. Oyó el disparo y sí la vio atravesar velozmente el aire en dirección al niño.

No lo pensó dos veces. No lo pensó, directamente. Sólo actuó. Se movió a súper-velocidad y corrió hacia la granja. Corrió como nunca en su vida.

* * *

Dentro de la casa, Martha Kent pasaba la escoba en el comedor, mientras la tele encendida de fondo le hacía compañía. En la pantalla, un periodista de la WGBS-TV leía una noticia de último momento:

-_Nube venenosa en la India_ – tituló y luego, desarrolló la información – _La planta química de pesticidas de Bhopal, perteneciente a la Compañía Union Carvide, sufrió una fuga de gas venenoso a causa de una falla en su sistema de seguridad. Se calcula como mínimo unas 2000 personas muertas y otras tantas en grave estado, además de gran cantidad de animales muertos… _

-Dios mío – Martha se quedó parada delante del televisor, mirando con expresión grave, la escoba todavía entre sus manos.

-_…El presidente de la empresa viajara a la India inmediatamente para verificar los daños. Fuentes cercanas al gobierno hindú afirman que podría ser detenido apenas pise suelo extranjero y demandado por responsabilidad criminal. En nuestra edición de las ocho, ampliaremos esta información. Y ahora, pasando a algo más frívolo, vamos con nuestro corresponsal en Metrópolis, quién está ubicado en la entrada al cine Gran Metropolitan, donde el estreno de la última película del director James Cameron, "Terminator", arrasa en las boleterías… _

El noticiero prosiguió, pero Martha dejó de prestarle atención. Fundamentalmente, debido a un grito desgarrador venido de fuera de la casa.

…_El grito de su hijo, Clark Kent… _

* * *

**Capítulo 4 **

**El Doctor Whitney **

Esto fue lo que Martha vio al salir precipitadamente a la puerta de su casa: su esposo Jonathan, junto con su hijo Clark, contemplando atónitos a aquél musculoso joven salido de la nada, quién interponiéndose en el camino de la bala de Kryptonita, cayó al piso gravemente herido.

Pero la cosa no había acabado allí. Desde su escondite –y viendo sus intenciones homicidas frustradas– una furiosa Alexis dejó de lado todo decoro y, tras soltar un par de palabrotas, abrió fuego de nuevo reiteradas veces, hasta vaciar el cargador de su arma.

Ninguno de sus disparos dio en el blanco. Tan alterada estaba por querer matar al niño, que acabó tirando a cualquier lado, menos donde él estaba. Jonathan no quiso arriesgarse y cuando la lluvia de balas comenzó, tumbó a su hijo en el piso y usó su cuerpo como escudo para protegerlo. Clark gritó entonces, pero no porque una bala lo alcanzara, sino porque una de ellas le dio de lleno al pobre de Krypto. El perro se derrumbó, fulminado, sobre un charco de su propia sangre.

-¡Krypto! ¡Krypto! – gritaba el niño, llorando.

-¡Abajo, Clark! ¡Quédate quieto! ¡No te muevas! – le ordenó su padre.

-¡Lo han matado, papá! ¡Lo han matado!

Cuando Alexis se quedó sin balas, arrojó el rifle a un costado y huyo. Llegó hasta el coche de alquiler que había utilizado para llegar a la zona, se subió en él, arrancó y se fue, desapareciendo de la escena rápidamente. Su corazón le galopaba con violencia en el pecho. Durante todo el camino de regreso a Smallville, se insultó a sí misma por su torpeza…

En la granja se hizo el silencio. Acabada la balacera, Martha corrió hacia su esposo e hijo y luego de asegurarse de que ambos estaban bien, se volvió hacia el misterioso muchacho herido, quien yacía en el piso, en muy mal estado y parcialmente consciente.

-¿Qué pasó, Jonathan? ¿Qué fue todo eso? – preguntó, estupefacta.

-No tengo idea, pero pareció un intento de asesinato.

-¿Asesinato? ¡Oh, Dios mío! – Martha se llevó una mano a la boca, impresionada. Miró a Clark. El niño lloraba desconsolado, abrazándose al cadáver de su pobre perro.

-¡Está muerto! ¡Está muerto! – decía.

-Oooohh… - gimió el joven en el piso. Jonathan se agachó a su lado y le revisó la herida.

-Le dieron en el hombro – dictaminó – Está perdiendo mucha sangre. Maldición…

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, John? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Por lo pronto, salvarle la vida a este muchacho. Toma a Clark y ve adentro. Llama al Doc Whitney.

-¿A Whitney? Pero… pero, ¿Cómo explicaremos esto? – Martha señaló al cadáver del perro, muerto de un balazo.

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo. Además, el Doc es discreto. No por nada es el médico de Clark. ¡Ahora toma al niño, corre adentro y llámalo de una vez!

Martha no necesitó que se lo repitieran por tercera vez. Tomó a su hijo en brazos y ambos volvieron a la casa. Jonathan se quedó al lado del joven, aquel misterioso salvador que por interponerse en el camino de una bala, había ligado una horrible herida en el hombro.

-El niño… el niño…- balbuceó, abriendo y cerrando los ojos.

-Está a salvo, gracias a ti – lo tranquilizó el granjero – Quédate quieto y aguanta. Doc Whitney está en camino.

-Alexis… debo detener… a Alexis…

-¿A quién?

-Alexis… Luthor…

Conner cayó totalmente inconsciente. A su lado, Jonathan frunció el ceño, confundido.

-¿Alexis Luthor? – repitió.

* * *

La conciencia de Conner volvió intermitentemente un par de veces luego del incidente. La primera vez, se vio acostado en una mullida cama, dentro de la casa de los Kent, con el torso completamente desnudo. Un hombre flaco y con cara de evidente preocupación utilizaba unas pinzas quirúrgicas e intentaba extraerle la bala del hombro. Al ver que el muchacho estaba consciente, le sonrió con aire paternal y dijo:

-Descansa. Todo irá bien.

-¿Quién es… usted?

-Soy el Doctor Whitney, pero todos por aquí me dicen simplemente _"Doc"_.

Whitney pellizcó con sus pinzas. Conner se quejó. Intentó moverse.

-Shhh. No. Quédate quieto. Te prometo que esto no tardara demasiado. Tengo que extraer el proyectil y luego curar la herida.

-No… no…

Pero la mente agotada y afiebrada del muchacho se desconectó otra vez. Las veces siguientes en que se despertó, fue para contemplar alternativamente los rostros de Jonathan y Martha, quienes no dejaban de mirarlo preocupados.

-Descuida. Te pondrás bien – Martha, incluso, llegó a ofrecerle un vaso de agua fresca, ayudándolo a bebérsela – Despacio. El Doc dice que tardaras un poco en recuperarte, pero que lo harás. Ese proyectil tan extraño que te sacó no tocó nada grave.

-El niño… Clark… ¿Cómo está? – le preguntó. Martha pestañeó. _¿Cómo conocía aquel muchacho el nombre de su hijo? ¿Acaso Jonathan se lo había dicho?_ Suponiendo que había sido así, ella lo tranquilizó diciéndole que Clark estaba sano y salvo. Aunque, eso sí, triste por la horrible muerte de su perrito.

-Si no fuera por eso… pobre mi niño. Que espanto. ¿Qué clase de loco salvaje podría haber hecho semejante cosa?

Conner no dijo nada. De nuevo, se sumió en un sueño sin sueños, mientras su cuerpo sanaba.

Al atardecer de ese duro día, un cansado Doctor Whitney salió del dormitorio para huéspedes de la casa –donde Conner yacía– para hablar con Jonathan. El granjero lo esperaba en el vestíbulo, sentado a los pies de la escalera que iba al primer piso, con dos tazas de café humeante. Una para el médico y la otra para él mismo.

-¿Cómo está, Doc? ¿Cuál es el pronóstico? – preguntó.

-Sobrevivirá – Whitney se aflojó la corbata y le dio un trago a su café. Se sentó a su lado – He desinfectado, suturado y vendado la herida. Parece un muchacho fuerte y sano. Saldrá bien – hizo una pausa - ¿Alguna idea de quién es? ¿De dónde vino y qué hacía por aquí?

-No. Ninguna. Como todavía no pudimos hablar bien, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de quién es.

-¿Llevaba algún tipo de documentación? ¿Algo encima que nos pueda dar una pista?

-Nada, Doc. Sólo lo puesto. Y ahora que lo pienso… - Jonathan hizo una pausa – Ahora que lo pienso, esa ropa que llevaba puesta es demasiado holgada para él.

-¿Qué crees, entonces?

-Bueno… No sé. Es decir, salvó a mi hijo. Prácticamente recibió él la bala que iba destinada a Clark.

Silencio. El médico y el granjero bebieron sus cafés, pensativos.

-Jonathan, todo esto es muy extraño – dijo Whitney – y no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué alguien querría dispararles a tu hijo y a ti? ¿Qué mal han hecho para merecer tal cosa?

-Nada, Doc. Seguramente fue como te dije. Una banda de forajidos. Locos jugando al tiro al blanco. Y nosotros acabamos haciendo de él. Es todo.

Silencio otra vez. Whitney asintió, no muy convencido del todo. El médico del pueblo se bebió su café hasta terminárselo.

-Muy delicioso – se puso de pie – Martha tiene una mano envidiable para preparar un buen café. Justo en su punto exacto – sonrió.

-Doc… gracias por todo.

-Oh, Jonathan. Nos conocemos hace años. No tienes que dármelas. De verdad, ¿no quieres que le avise al Sheriff Landis? Él y sus muchachos pueden estar aquí en un santiamén y registrar la zona. Permite que lo llame…

-No, no, Doc. Todo va a estar bien. De veras. Te agradezco un montón. Martha y yo manejaremos esto, no te preocupes.

-Okey… Como desees – el médico tomó su maletín y se dispuso a irse. Jonathan lo acompañó hasta su auto – Acuérdense de administrarle al muchacho los antibióticos que les dejé y en cuanto se recupere, tráiganmelo al consultorio para verlo, ¿bien?

-Claro.

-Y que Clark se tome el medicamento que también les dejé. Esas gotitas le servirán para calmar sus nervios.

-Así lo hará. Descuida.

Whitney asintió. Puso en marcha el motor. Antes de irse, le formuló unas últimas preguntas a su amigo.

-Ese chico, el herido… ¿No dijo nada antes de que yo llegara? ¿No mencionó ningún nombre o algo?

Jonathan dudó si contarle aquello al Doc. Finalmente, decidió hacerlo.

-Sí. Dijo que debía detener a alguien…

-¿A quién? ¿Lo nombró?

-Bueno… Dijo algo así como _"debo detener a Alexis Luthor"_ – Jonathan se encogió de hombros – Probablemente no sea nada. Ese nombre no me suena de ningún lugar.

Whitney asintió otra vez. Llegó a la misma conclusión que su amigo, le deseo las buenas noches, saludos a Martha y al pequeño Clark, y se marchó…

Mientras manejaba por la ruta, un curioso cambio se operó en él. El rostro afable, paternal y humano se vio suplantado por una cara de facciones metálicas. El fenómeno sólo duró unos segundos. El médico volvió a adquirir su semblante de siempre y condujo sin preocupaciones hasta su vivienda, en Smallville.

Una vez allí, se encaminó hasta la cocina y se encontró con su esposa.

-Alice, hazme un favor, ¿quieres? Llama a Rod. Dile que necesito hablar con él. Es urgente. Pásame luego la llamada a mi estudio.

-De acuerdo, cariño. ¿Está todo bien? ¿Hubo algún problema?

-Oh, los usuales en un pueblo chico como Smallville. Hazme ese favor, tesoro. Voy a darme una ducha, mudarme de ropa por otra más cómoda y luego, subiré a mi estudio.

-¿No vas a cenar?

-Lo siento, amor. Ahora no. Igual, déjame la comida hecha, que luego más tarde la recaliento y ya está.

-Okey.

Alice estaba acostumbrada a las excentricidades de su marido, así que discretamente, hizo lo que él le pidió.

Minutos más tarde un ya más relajado Dr. Whitney se bebía una copa de licor en su estudio, al calor de una chimenea encendida, cuando el teléfono negro colocado sobre su escritorio comenzó a sonar. Alice habló por él, comunicándole que le pasaba con Rod.

Whitney esperó hasta que la línea hizo _"clic"_ y el conmutador lo pusiese directamente con otra persona.

-Aquí el Agente número 20 – dijo la voz del otro lado de la línea – Doctor Whitney, señor, ¿Qué desea saber?

-Busca _"Alexis Luthor"_ en el Archivo – ordenó, secamente.

Del otro lado hubo una ligera pausa de unos brevísimos minutos antes de la respuesta.

-No existe nadie llamado así en nuestra base de datos – le dijeron – Sin embargo, el apellido tiene correspondencia con individuos humanos vivos.

-¿Quiénes?

-Lionel Luthor, un multimillonario hombre de negocios, dueño de varias importantes empresas en la ciudad de Metrópolis, y su joven hijo de 25 años de edad, Lex Luthor. Pero ninguna "Alexis".

Whitney pensó.

-Voy a enviarte un objeto por encomienda – dijo – Se lo extraje del cuerpo a un muchacho desconocido el día de hoy. Que el laboratorio lo analice y que me comunique los resultados tan pronto como pueda. ¿Estamos?

-Por supuesto.

Whitney colgó el teléfono. Fue hasta su maletín de médico y lo abrió. De su interior, extrajo un pañuelo todo doblado. Abriéndolo con cuidado, dejó la bala de Kryptonita al descubierto.

-Sea quién sea el que fabricó esto, lo encontraremos – dijo para sí mismo, endureciendo la voz. Sus facciones volvieron a sufrir una metamorfosis. La cara metálica de color plateada asomó de nuevo, con malevolencia – Porque… _¡NADIE ESCAPA A LOS MANHUNTERS! _

* * *

**Capítulo 5 **

**Una revelación y una detención **

Conner durmió como una piedra toda la noche. Al día siguiente, se despertó. Se hallaba bastante mejor y mucho más lúcido. Se revisó el hombro; bajo el vendaje que el Doc Whitney le puso, la herida cicatrizaba velozmente. Retirada la bala de Kryptonita, parte de su biología humano / extraterrestre regeneraba la piel a una velocidad sorprendente. _"Ventajas de heredar genes kryptonianos"_, pensó.

Tambaleándose, se levantó de la cama. Halló unas ropas limpias sobre una silla cercana. Concluyendo que eran para él, se las puso. Se trataba de una simple playera negra, unos pantalones vaqueros y unas zapatillas. Vestido con todo eso, se atrevió a asomarse a la puerta de su cuarto y miró hacia fuera. No había nadie en el pasillo.

Lo recorrió despacio y se detuvo ante una ventana. Observó por ella el exterior y vio a Jonathan Kent trabajando con una pala. Estaba tapando un improvisado pozo en el jardín. Conner supuso –y lo bien que hizo– que aquella era la tumba del pobre perro, muerto por una bala perdida.

"_Maldita seas, Alexis"_, pensó mientras bajaba las escaleras, _"Te has pasado de la raya. Juro por Dios que voy a detenerte, cueste lo que cueste". _

En la planta baja, se topó con una sorprendida Martha Kent, quien se disponía a subir para ver cómo estaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – lo reprendió - ¡Todavía no estás bien! ¡No puedes levantarte así como así! Vamos, vamos, vuelve a la cama…

-No hace falta. Estoy bien. Enserio – aseguró él. Martha no podía creerlo. Le echó un buen vistazo al joven y, casi a pesar suyo, tuvo que admitir que se veía bien… demasiado bien para quien un día antes fue víctima de un balazo en el hombro.

-Esto es raro… muy raro – dijo. Frunció el ceño. Como toda respuesta, Conner sólo sonrió – Está bien. Te creo. Pero si te mareas o te sientes raro, derechito a la cama, ¿está claro?

-Sí, señora. Como usted diga.

Martha suspiró. Volvió a sus labores en la cocina. Conner fue tras ella, mirándolo todo. Una radio sonaba, ubicada en una esquina. El grupo Queen cantaba _"I Want to Break Free"_ en ella.

-A propósito, gracias por la ropa – dijo, sentándose en una silla - ¿Cómo ha hecho para adivinar mi talle?

-No lo hice. Fue pura casualidad. Una vecina me dejó esas prendas que habían sido de un hijo suyo y que ya no usaba. Se supone que iba a llevarlas, junto con otras, a la reunión de caridad en la iglesia del pueblo, pero veo que a ti te quedan mejor. No creo que el Reverendo Thomas se ofenda por esta "pequeña indiscreción" de parte de una de sus más asiduas feligresas a sus sermones dominicales – sonrió.

-Bueno… gracias por dejármelas para mí. Me van bien.

-Te quedan mejor que las otras ropas que tenías. Por cierto… eran robadas, ¿verdad? – Martha lo miró a los ojos. Conner tragó saliva. Supo que iba a ser difícil mentirle a esa mujer.

-Este… sí.

-Lo imaginaba – ella se cruzó de brazos - ¿Tienes problemas con la Ley?

-¿Eh?

-Problemas con la Ley. ¿Te escapaste de una cárcel? ¿Eres fugitivo o algo así?

-¡Cielos, no! No, señora. Nada de eso. No soy un criminal.

Silencio. Martha lo estudió con la mirada. Sus facciones se suavizaron.

-Y otra vez te creo – declaró. Volvió a sus quehaceres domésticos – No sé por qué, pero te miro a los ojos y me inspiran confianza. Hay algo… algo en ellos que me hacen acordar a los de mi hijo, Clark. Es curioso, pero pareciera que él y tú tuvieran la misma mirada.

Conner no dijo nada. Permaneció en silencio. Estaba pensando cuáles iban a ser los pasos a seguir en todo aquello. No había estado entre sus planes entrometerse en la vida familiar de los Kent y temía que su sola presencia allí bastara para alterar la línea temporal conocida. Sus acciones, ¿estarían dañando al futuro? Todavía no tenía forma de saberlo.

La canción en la radio acabó y dio paso a un flash noticioso. El locutor leyó la siguiente información:

-_Sigue la conmoción por los recientes hechos acaecidos en la India. A la nube venenosa surgida de la fuga de la planta química de la Union Carvide (responsable de unas 2000 personas muertas, aproximadamente) se le suma otra tragedia: el asesinato de Indira Ghandi. Como se recordara, fue la encargada de conducir la política de ese país durante dos décadas, manteniendo la unidad democrática. Según informan, fue asesinada por dos miembros de su cuerpo de seguridad de varios disparos de arma. Expertos en política internacional afirman que este trágico hecho acabará fraccionando étnica y religiosamente al país…_

-Pobres gentes – dijo Martha, afligida – Últimamente, no paran de sufrir. Pero todo el mundo es así. Un verdadero caos – suspiró ruidosamente – Algún día, alguien tendrá que poner algo de orden, me imagino.

Conner abrió la boca… y volvió a cerrarla. No tenía nada para decir al respecto. En realidad, dudaba en hacerlo.

-Eso me recuerda… Todavía no nos has dicho tu nombre – Martha se volvió hacia él – Porque me imagino que tienes uno, ¿verdad? – sonrió otra vez.

-Claro que lo tengo – el muchacho dudó, pero acabó diciéndoselo – Me llamo Conner.

-Conner… curioso nombre. Mucho gusto, Conner. Yo soy Martha. Él es Jonathan. Somos los Kent.

En ese momento, un cansado Jonathan había vuelto a la casa luego de cubrir la fosa donde colocó al perro. Al ver al muchacho en la cocina, se sorprendió muchísimo. Se lo quedó mirando con la boca abierta.

-¿A que no es asombroso? – dijo su esposa, sonriendo – Ya está bien.

-Vaya… Esto… es bien raro – el granjero enarcó una ceja - ¿De verdad estás bien? – inquirió, suspicaz.

-Sí, señor. No se preocupe.

-Bueno… es raro.

Se produjo un incómodo silencio, sólo roto por la radio sonando. Ahora era el turno de Kenny Loggins y su _"Footloose"_.

-¿Cómo está Clark? – Jonathan tomó asiento. Miró a su esposa.

-Bien, ya sabes cómo es esto, John. Se lo está tomando como puede. Se encuentra en su cuarto, acostado. Iba a llevarle el desayuno.

-Pobre chico. Perder a su perro de semejante manera dolorosa… me imagino lo mal que se siente.

-Creo que después deberías hablar con él, querido – Martha se limpió las manos en el delantal de cocina que llevaba puesto – Necesita más que nunca palabras de ánimo, aliento y cariño.

-Es verdad. Después de que desayune, subiré a verlo – Jonathan miró a Conner gravemente – Te agradecemos lo que has hecho. Salvaste su vida y eso es algo que no me va a alcanzar la mía para pagártelo… pero creo que nos merecemos una explicación. Ayer hubo un intento de asesinato aquí bastante grave. No sabemos si el peligro ya pasó o si sigue, de modo que lo mejor para todos es que nos digas quién eres tú y qué haces aquí…

Y de nuevo, se produjo el silencio otra vez. Los dos Kent lo miraban, esperando una respuesta.

_¿Qué debía hacer Conner? ¿Decir la verdad, simplemente?_ Y si lo hacía, _¿le creerían?_

No tenía modo alguno de averiguar cuál podría ser su reacción ante lo que tendría que revelarles, pero mirando al matrimonio a los ojos, comprendió que mentirles no iba a servir de mucho. Además, estaba varado en ese periodo de tiempo y no se iría hasta haber cumplido su misión, que era capturar a Alexis.

De modo que, inspirando una amplia bocanada de aire, empezó:

-Señor y señora Kent, lo que voy a decirles les parecerá increíble y hasta imposible, pero les ruego que me crean, pues es la pura verdad… y no tengo motivos para mentirles – hizo una pausa – No, dada la gravedad del caso. Y es que quien ayer atentó contra la vida de su hijo sigue ahí fuera, libre – hizo otra pausa. Observó que el matrimonio lo miraba, esperando – Mi nombre completo es Conner Jerome Kent. Vengo del futuro, del siglo 30… y soy descendiente directo de su hijo, Clark Kent.

* * *

Generalmente, cuando Alexis Luthor se sentía sumamente frustrada –como ahora era el caso– lo apaciguaba de la mejor manera que conocía: _yendo de compras_.

Había grandes tiendas de ropa en Smallville. Si bien no eran tan espectaculares como las de Metrópolis, tenían muchas cosas. El último grito de la moda en los 80's estaba allí. Alexis ahogó sus penas en una auténtica faena de _"Fashion Emergency"_. Cargada de bolsas con vestidos, zapatos y demás, y luciendo unas ropas coloridas, un gran sombrero sobre su cabeza y unas gafas de sol, se acercó a la cajera dándose aires de diva, en una actitud a lo Paris Hilton, más propia de la época posterior de los 90's que de aquella en la que estaba.

-Usted sí que sabe elegir sólo lo mejor, señorita – la aduló la cajera, impresionada, mientras marcaba números en la registradora electrónica.

-Ah. Ya sabes lo que dicen, querida: _"si te sientes frustrada… ve de compras"_ – echó una risita falsa. La cajera asintió, terminó de registrar toda la compra y le dijo cuánto costaba todo lo que se llevaba. Creyó que al oír la abultada suma monetaria que debía desembolsar, aquella pelirroja creída se iba a querer morir.

Muy por el contrario, Alexis la sorprendió con otra risita idiota y despreocupada –si hubiera hecho el papel de Hilton en una hipotética película de Hollywood sobre la frívola muchacha, se habría llevado un Oscar por su actuación, sin duda– y, rebuscando en su cartera, sacó una tarjeta de crédito _"American Express"_.

-Hoy todo el mundo se maneja con plástico, tesoro – dijo, entregándosela a la dependiente – Carga todo a la cuenta de mi tío, por favor. A él no le molestara en absoluto pagar los gastos de su sobrina predilecta.

La cajera leyó la tarjeta.

-_"¿Lionel Luthor?" _Me suena… ¿Qué no es ese empresario multimillonario de la Costa Este?

-El mismo.

-¿Ese es su tío? – a la cajera se le cayó la mandíbula. Alexis se bajó las gafas de sol hasta la mitad y la miró, con sus bellos ojos verdes. Le hizo un guiño.

-Por favor, no se lo digas a nadie, ¿vale? Es que… estoy de incognito, je.

Por supuesto, la tarjeta de crédito era verdadera. Lo que se decía una _"auténtica reliquia"_. Había llegado bien conservada al siglo 30 a manos de Alexis gracias a los oficios de su familia. Los Luthor todavía conservaban ciertos objetos del pasado que les recordaban su gloria perdida.

Lo que Alexis no sospechaba era que su _travesura monetaria_, que iba a engrosar llamativamente la cuenta del padre de su tátara-tátara-abuelo, tendría consecuencias funestas para ella. Cuando la cajera ingresó los datos en su rudimentario sistema de computadoras, ya había inteligencias exteriores monitorizándolo todo. El apellido Luthor fue captado de inmediato por esas inteligencias, quienes en lo que tarda un parpadeo, averiguaron que ni Lionel ni su hijo Lex estaban en Smallville. Por ende, la única otra persona con ese apellido capaz de llevar a cabo una transacción económica era la que precisamente ellos buscaban.

Cuando Alexis salió de la tienda, con sus bolsas llenas de ropa encima, ya había cientos de pares de ojos observándola, estudiando todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. Vieron cómo la chica se subía a un coche alquilado y se dirigía al hotel donde se alojaba. Haciendo ciertas averiguaciones, sus perseguidores averiguaron que se había registrado en ese lugar con el apellido _"Thorul"_, pero conservando su nombre.

Deduciendo obviamente que _"Thorul"_ era un anagrama de _"Luthor"_, ni lerdos ni perezosos, sus misteriosos perseguidores llamaron al Doctor Whitney en su consulta y le comunicaron la novedad. El médico sonrió, satisfecho, y dio la orden de su captura…

Un buen rato después, mientras Alexis terminaba de tomar una ducha y planificaba sus siguientes movimientos, cinco hombres de negro (tipos con sacos, corbatas, pantalones, zapatos y lentes del mismo oscuro color) irrumpieron en su habitación bruscamente, la detuvieron y la sacaron a rastras de allí. A los ocasionales espectadores del procedimiento, les mintieron diciéndoles que eran agentes del FBI atrapando a una peligrosa criminal y es más, exhibieron placas –falsificaciones bien elaboradas– que convencieron hasta al más incrédulo de que la joven pelirroja de bellos ojos verdes era de verdad una delincuente y que lo que hacían, al meterla en la parte trasera de un furgón también negro como su vestimenta, estaba más que justificado.

Las funestas palabras expresadas un día atrás por el Dr. Whitney en solitario se hacían realidad. Ahora le tocaba a Alexis Luthor vivirlo en carne propia.

_Nadie escapaba a los Manhunters. _

**FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE**

**CONTINUARA… **


End file.
